A Fading Hope
Mission Debriefing Glidfosh: '''I am very pleased at the level of success of your team Min Talon. The recovery of Sheppard, and the two Fallen Intrusion specialists will be of great help to our operations. They have already departed in a space transport for Huttspace to acquire funds to purchase a new refinery ship, seeing the assault on Imperial shipyards as reckless. Cracken: The 10 Mandalorian warriors you have recruited are incredible. Battlemaster Reva and his two Lieutanants (Crusaders) have great tactical minds, the other soldiers consider themselves apprentices, but are superior than some of our best commandos. Their armor and weapons are all better than the equipment we currently have. I am also impressed by the Blue Sun mercenary guild. '''Glidfosh: '''The Gand warrior you have recovered has not been cleared by medical to socialize directly with the crew. He has been found to be mentally deficient, and not ready for active duty within our forces. Though I will not interfere with how you run your teams, he will not be given free access to HomeOne, and his activities will be restricted to the lower decks. Cracken: We can find a use for this alien, he has a raw talent we can harness. I am very pleased with the medical technology and equpiment you recovered from the Imperial TIE Marine base in the mountains. The Medical Droid you recovered will also be very useful, and the data it contains. You have shaved years off of the Phaeton Project. I would be interested in meeting this Grimlock fellow one day. The Armor technology you recovered is also exceptional, and we are analysing it and reconfiguring it to our use. Min, there is a complete set of Death Saver and Ablative Armor. Please consider this as part of your personal collection for your efforts. Glidfosh: The loss of one X-Wing, and two soldiers (Rico and Roadblock from Mins Squad) is regrettable. Our thoughts go out to their families. Cracken: Min, you should know that Devo and Axl reported some concerns with Roth. I expect you will educate your soldiers in the chain of command, and that if there is anything for me to worry about here, I trust you will let me know. Perhaps he was in pain from his new Bionic Hand as a result of battle injuries Min: Any word from Chandrilla, Gorbie-Wan made his way there for a personal mission. Glidfosh: No, we have had no holonet access, and have made only limited scouting jumps with our available resources. Cracken: Should we return this way, this Fenn Shysa could indeed turn into a valuable ally. The other data we gathered on the Manalorians suggests they would be conquerors if in power, but if we did find a way to bring them into the war, they would be an exceptional force. The imperials will likely abandon their Mandalorian Mining outpost, and lose interest in the system. I feel we may have lost our chance, but may be able to hire some exceptional mercs from here when needed. Nar Shaddaa Disaster Glidfosh: Team 2 was not as successful as your's Min. It brings me sadness that Daniel Jackson may have been captured by the Hutts. J2B got a message out to us after missing 4 check in points with the Gunship Vanguard. J2B has received an order to try and extract him, but the Vanguard reports Nar Shadda is a hot space for pirates, and it at risk every day in orbit. If want to send in your team to extract, we would authorize it. Borga the Hutt claims to have information for sale that could lead to the recovery of Jackson, though Jackson had a meeting scheduled with Borga, and may indeed have been captured by them. Chandrilla, Chandrilla System, Bormea Sector, Core Worlds After spending 48 hours in hyperspace, meditating and force farseeing. Gorbie wan reflects on the images he saw, of the woman he helped rescue so many months ago. In the images, he saw her surrounded by four other Chandrillian nobles, as well as at least ahalf dozen well armed rebel soldiers. Another image focused on her anger and pain, watching her successor, Canna Omonda, be executed by Imperial public execution. Mon Mothma ran out of the room in tears, outside the building into an cavern, or perhaps canyons surrouned by crystal structures. Jarring awake from the deceleration out of Hyperspace, Gorbie wan is greeted by the customary Message to Spacers - the METOSP contains a familiar voice to Gorbie, it is comforting, while otherwise fear inspiring. '''Leia Organa: Welcome to the DS-1 Orbital station, a dream, given form. Its goal: to prevent another war, by creating a place where humans and aliens can work out their differences peacefully. It's a port of call – home away from home and our last best hope for peace. A place of commerce and diplomacy for two million humans and aliens. A shining beacon in space . . . '''all alone in the night. I am Princess Leia Organa, and I hope you enjoy your stay, as our automated systems guide you into a docking port. '''R8-D1: We are caught in a tractor beam sir, it is interfering with my hyperspace calculations, we cannot escape. The snubfighter is tractored into one of the military hangar bays of the Death Star, where Gorbie is greeted by a platoon of Stormtroopers, all pointing BlasTech rifles at his canopy. Gorbie-Wan: Gorbie-Wan: I come in the spirit of trade and commerce. GM: (rofl) Gorbie-Wan had originally thought he might be able to make it to Chandrilla undetected and try to find Mon. Unfortunately this is not the case. However, it is obvious that Leia is on the Death Star, and perhaps a confrontation with her is warranted, to try to turn her back to the side of good. If the opportunity presents itself, however, he would catch a transport to the surface. (Gorbie complies with the pointed barrels and steps out of the Y-Wing carefully) Stormtrooper Tech: (Connected to external service dataport) Last known co-ordinates was the Mandalore system, he is outer rim. Serial number of this craft does not match any known Rebel vessels. No illegal weapons in the storage bay, no astromech unit in the bay (where is R8-D1??!?!). Lt. Stormtrooper: You are travelling in an unregistered starfighter in Imperial Controlled space. We have detected no substantial weaponry on your Koensayr craft. Identi-card please. An Imperial customs officer will be by to charge you for improper registration, you will be required to abide by their decision on payment or face incarceration and/or impound of your starfighter. (waits for identi-card) Gorbie: In my haste, I forgot my ID back in my quarters on Chandrilla, which is the reason for my return. I will retrieve it and immediately go to register my craft with Imperial authorities on Chandrilla. I thank you for the safety and security provided by your station. (Gorbie waves hand) Lt. Stormtrooper: '''Good, retrieve it and immediately go register your craft with Imperial authorities on Chandrilla. Stormtrooper Jr: But sir, that doesn't make sense. Lt. Stormtrooper: Quiet you, move along. Gorbie leaves the station, quietly cursing himself for using the force to get out of yet another situation. Upon leaving, he will do a quick scan to see if R8-D1 is floating in space, thinking that he must have ejected himself before entering the hangar bay. He looks back at the station, knowing he will likely be captured and brought back here, shortly. Unable to spot R8-D1, but correctly determining his course of action, Gorbie then heads to the planet. Unfortunately, with no real information, and no real information gathering skills, he is in a bit of a bind. He will head to the bar near the Government buildling, to have some food, and determine is there is anyone of good quality that may help him. Unfortunately Corellia Barracks refuses Gorbie-Wan landing clearance, and finds himself once again in the tractor beam on his way back to DS-1. He will also thinking back to his studies in Galactic Lore, trying to think of famous canyons that may have had crystal mining in Chandrilla's past. He has a front row seat from orbit, looking down on Chandrilla, seeing the large mountain ranges (a la rockies), noticing that across some of the dark spaces, he can see shimmering. unable to access the holonet (bastard imperials), he finds only the repeating message from Leia. Local broadcasts seem to be more on the passivation and goodness of the Imperials, no mention of executions is found. Lastly, he will think back to his visions to determine any insignia on the nobles from his vision that were surrounding Mon Mothma. One of the Nobles was clearly an officer of Agrium Corp, one of the large multi-mega-super corps in the system, and a likely sizeable contributor to the rebel funding. Captured, scanned, BlasTech rifles, stormtroopers not-saying move along... meeting room. '''Imperial Officer Ramathorn: '''Mother of God, are you aware of how much trouble you are in boy '''Gorbie-Wan: Yeah, Sure Thorny: Did you say yes sir? Gorbie-Wan: Yeah, sure Thorny: Where you heading.....Chandrilla Eh....Almost made it Gorbie-Wan: Yes Thorny: '''Son do you know why I pulled you over? '''Gorbie-Wan: I don't have a licence for my spaceship Farva: '''(from out side) License and registration ... CHICKEN FUCKER! BAGAWKKKK! '''Thorny: *Sniffs* Fear. Son, That Koensayr craft requires a licence to operate in Imperial Space. 5,000 cr per year. If you have the funds, off you go. If you don't, I take your ship, and off you go. What's your name anywho? Right meow! Gorbie: Larry Johnson. a little Farva: Is there something funny here boy? Gorbie: Oh, no. Farva: Then why you laughing, Mistrer... Larry Johnson? Thorny: All right meow, where were we? Gorbie: Excuse me, are you saying meow? Thorny? Am I saying meow? Do I look like a cat to you, boy? Am I jumpin' around all nimbly bimbly from tree to tree? Am I drinking milk from a saucer? Do you see me eating mice? Gorbie: No, sir Thorny then receives a message over his internal radio. He stiffens, and commands Gorbie to stand. He takes Gorbie further into the Death Star, into a conference room with only one door, and informs Gorbie is to wait. Leia walks in to the room, alone, unarmed. Leia: I recognise you from somewhere... a-ha. Iron Fist. Gorbie: All alone in the night, here is the Princess herself. Saviour of millions of lives. Leia: You have some gall to come here in a Y-wing. Gorbie: You have some gall flying this hunk of junk to Chandrilla. Leia: Enough. Why are you here? Gorbie: I heard some bad news recently. And of course, unlike you, my news comes second hand. How could you do this? When I rescued you, you saw such hope in our cause, and would have given anything for it. Now look at you. Powerful and great. Leia: I have sacrified so much, you know nothing of what I have done. I saved five million lives that day, and today... today, I prevented the death of many millions more. I alone knew how to stop this conflict, and I stopped it. Gorbie: And what have we given up dear princess? All the universe wishes for peace and security. Have we gained it by the sacrifice of freedom? You once believed in freedom - a world where those with ideas about science could discuss ideas about science. Where democracy was embraced, and debating social, economic and political policy was a matter of honour. Oh no, democracy is a waste of time of course, right? No one can underrate the power and efficiency of a totalitarian state. Where the whole population of a great galaxy, amiable, good-hearted, peace-loving people are gripped by the neck and by the hair by the tyranny of an Emperor. My dear princess, you can't come to Chandrilla, like Alderaan before it and just end the Rebellion. The quick path of victory is fickle path indeed. And let us speak of Alderaan, here was the model democratic planet, a planet where minorities were treated better than anywhere else. A planet where education, the arts, and peace was foremost in the minds of the people. A planet where freedom and democracy stood tall, led by a man none other than your Father. A man who not only stood tall to lead his people by example, he embodied freedom of the people, and history will forever remember him for that. And how will they remember you, Great Princess Leia? The price of greatness, is responsibility dear Princess. Responsibility to the people, and their right to live their lives how they wish. Their right to vote who leads them, and the right to choose their own path and their own destiny. If only your father were still alive, what would he think? Years and years embodying freedom for the people. Years and years fighting tyranny. Years and years of pouring his soul into raising his daughter with the same values so that she may one day take the torch of freedom from his hands and continue running down the difficult path he started. For this path is of course fraught with danger – your father likely never believed he would see the day freedom was restored to the galaxy; so he made sure someone was qualified to speak for the hearts and minds of the citizens of the galaxy. You have taken your childhood, your upbringing, and your values and crushed them. I weep for the galaxy, but first and foremost I weep for you. How could you have let your father down so dramatically? Your father, who proudly held the honour of representing his people in the senate. And you, upholding the power of but one man; a dictator. This dictatorship – the worship of one man, is a passing phase. A galaxy where men and women may not speak their minds, where children denounce their parents to stormtroopers, where a business man or small shopkeeper ruins his competitor by telling tales about his private opinions; such a state of society cannot hope endure. You may crush one planet, but the next is always just a couple years away, and the uprising will continue. You may have won a restriction for peoples hands to do with them what they wish, for their heads to turn to see what they want, for their legs to walk where they wish, and their mouths to speak what they want, but you have no won their hearts and minds, Princess, you have only forced them to sit. But little by little, males and females of all races will begin to stand up, and whenever men and women straighten their backs up, they are going somewhere, because an emperor can't ride your back unless it is bent. That's what your father trusted in you – to lead the hearts and minds of the people to stand and walk to beautiful freedom. One day Princess Leia, you will wake up, and look at yourself in your space-mirror, and see that you have become what The Emperor and Darth Vader are now: Feared. All will be forgotten of the one time you saved people by taking away their freedoms, because being alive will no longer be worthwhile. You will not be seen as a savour to the universe like your father before you; you will be seen as tyranny, and you will no longer have the hearts and minds of any people at all – given a chance, they would end your heart and your mind. If you can live with that, perhaps your father failed after-all. If you, like me, would instead die for the freedom of the citizens in this galaxy, then perhaps your father's torch survives after all. Leia: Son, we live in a world that has walls, and those walls have to be guarded by men with guns. Who's gonna do it? You? You, Lieutenant Kenobi? I have a greater responsibility than you can possibly fathom! You weep for Alderaan and Chandrilla and you curse the Empire. You have that luxury. You have the luxury of not knowing what I know: that the Rebellion's death, while tragic, saved lives. And my existence, while grotesque and incomprehensible to you, saves lives! You don't want the truth, because deep down in places you don't talk about at parties, you want me on that wall! You need me on that wall! You use words like "freedom", "democracy", but have no plan with what to do with them. We use Order and Strength as the backbone of a life spent defending something. You use them as a punchline! I have neither the time nor the inclination to explain myself to a man who rises and sleeps under the blanket of the very safety that the Empire provides, and then questions the manner in which I provide it! I would rather you just said "Thank you," and went on your way. Otherwise, I suggest you pick up an E-11,suit up in Stormtrooper armor, and stand a post. Either way, I don't give a damn who or what you think my father was or stood for. Gorbie: Princess would you die for freedom? Leia: Soldier, it's not about what you would die for, but it's what would you live for. Gorbie: I want an answer to my question Leia: I don't have to answer that question Gorbie: I came here for freedom, and I came here knowing I may die in freedom's cause, I think i am entitled tothe answer Leia: You want answers Gorbie: I want the truth Leia: YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH. Gorbie: I think I can. Leia: I bet you can. Flashback: Vader had captured me, tortured me, while I was trying to escape on the Tantive IV the death star plans. His men did unspeakable things, for which I would later murder them. In a last desperate attempt to get the plans to Obi-Wan Kenobi on Tatooine, I copied the plans into an R2 unit, and sent it to the escape pods with the rest of the crew. Vader was merciless, shooting down each and every one of the pods including the one with the droid in it. Later, your team would help me escape from the ISD Iron Fist, where I did everything possible to get my personal copy of the plans to the Rebel alliance such that they could destroy the Death Star. Talian took me the rest of the way. We were captured, naturally. Vader sensed in me a strength in the force, and an anger, and he used it in me to fight for him. Thankfully much of the Alliance had learned of my capture and many bases had moved to locations for which I had no knowledge, and the fleets have constantly been on the move. Growing frustrated with my resistance, Vader pressed my mind, and used force powers and psi-interrogators to uncover the truth. It was my traumatic injuries from these events that lead to multiple cybernetic organ replacements, including this bionic arm and cybernetic leg. A routine medical test showed a 100% paternity to Vader. When Vader found out, his actions towards me changed immediately. Gorbie, Vader intends to overthrow the Emperor, and Father and Daughter will rule the galaxy. He asked me to join him, and I did. He shared with me his visions, and taught me how to Farsee. Indeed, Vader is powerful. He helped me to see the danger from beyond the outer rim. Vader foretold the rise of the Jedi once again, and this is happening, Vader has fortold the rise of a new galactic threat, and indeed shared visions of the foe with me. They are unlike us Gorbie, and they hate us... they are going to purge our galaxy, and make it their own. Vader forsaw the Rebellion weakening the Empire, destroying this station, and indeed the Emperor himself. While this goal may be desired, it left the galaxy weak for the plunder. They are watching Gorbie, waiting for us to make that mistake, perhaps even inciting it themselves. I want freedom, I will fight for it, but the time is not right. We have to rally behind Vader, to save the galaxy. I know you are not ready to accept this, but I can feel that you are strong in the force. Take this Holocron, it contains images of the coming threat, and will help you develop your innate powers. Study it, fear it, and when you are ready, return to me. Gorbie: Why is it every dictator justifies their existence by wanting to make the universe a better place? What makes you and Darth Vader more qualified than the Emperor? The Emperor surely forsees this – you think that if it succeeds Darth Vader does not think you will make a play on him? You say you want freedom? That may be the case, but you my dear, have been corrupted as many before you to execute plans by someone power hungry. You believe you will rule the galaxy father and daughter? Who is your real father. Is it the man, who conceived you, or is it the man who brought you up, blood sweat, tears and diapers, giving everyone ounce of his being to ensure you grow up to not only be the best you can be, but handle the pressures of your status in society. The pressure has obviously been too much. This man comes into your life, tortures you for information to quell a rebellion, and all of a sudden wants you to sit by his side? You barely know this man, you barely know what he is capable of. Oh wait, you do. And the same will be expected of you. You think walking down the garden path of tyranny and power grabs will leads to freedom? Give your head a shake. Darth Vader is not overthrowing the Emperor to save the galaxy. He is doing because he himself wants to be the Emperor, and wishes you use you as a tool to ensure his place at the top of the pyramid. But to convince you of this, he must first spread his disease to you, so that you become a mirror image of him. You blame traumatic injuries for organ replacements and bionic arms – but look in the mirror! He has crafted you in his likeness. He has played creator with you! You think he told you immediately when he found out you were his ilk? Those who want to be emperor are much more kniving than that. He mutilated you to form you into his image, and then baited you. With his incredible farseeing powers, do you not think he would see your escape putting you on a star destroyer? This was all in his plan, and I was part of it it in rescuing you. He knew you would go to Yavin, and he knew this was the leverage to turn you to the dark side. I have full belief there are other very powerful empires outside of known space. Your revelation, however, emboldens me in my cause. If we want to survive as sentient beings of our own volition, we must fight as free beings. Slaves of tyranny have no real vested interest in defending their dictator – they simple fight because they must. If you truely believed that this was a threat, you would be giving me far more than a holocron. If Vader truely believed this threat overwhelming, he himself would be overthrowing the emperor to restore democracy to this land, and allow the citizens of our galaxy to freely fight for their own lives, instead of the continued rule of a tyrant. There is good in you, and I believe there is good Darth Vader. You may still hold on to true belief in freedom and a sense of responsibility to the galaxy. Darth Vader still has a sliver of good in him somewhere, otherwise he could never have convinced you of this plan, even if he has lead you with breadcrumbs down this garden path. Princess Leia, power corrupts. And worst of all is someone in power, who is strong in the force. I for one, would never want to be an emperor – I know that even though I live each day of my life as a protector and as an advisor, one day the power and my power would lead me astray. Now that you have released your powers you are indeed powerful. But you must realize that someone like you can never lead a galaxy without fear. Do you really want to live your life never trusting another person again? That sounds like an awful prison to me. Those with force powers must govern themselves accordingly. Darth Vader's surviving living legacy could be to return our galaxy to freedom, and you Princess, can help rebuild the jedi order to prepare our citizens to fight for their continued freedom. I will take this holocron and think on what you have said, but you must do the same with my words. I have no fear of seeing a bleak future, however, because it is just that – a vision; something that may or may not happen. I fear not future challenges – I believe a united, free galaxy can stand taller than a repressed, divided one. Fear is the path to the darkside Princess. What I ask of you now, however, is far more difficult. You believe the rebellion is over, and have shown me reason to question continued participation against your cause in order to join it. We both have the same goals of freedom and stopping the impending assault on our very existence. Leave this planet, and allow me to recover your former government. We are not involved in your next steps against the Emperor, and even at that, the leadership of the Alliance will never want to endanger the entire galaxy as we know it. Our understanding here goes a long way - we both have the potential to see the other's side, and this can one day lead to a true government. Either way - in overthrowing the emperor we are worth far more alive than dead. Gamemaster note: '''Gorbie-Wan Kenobi has officially ascended to the rank of Jedi Knight, earning a Destiny point as part of the Force Nexus Destiny. He will earn a padawan learner should his exploits become known to a Jedi Master. He is all that is good, and will no longer be tempted by the dark side. '''Leia: '''You are wise Gorbie-Wan, and I hear your words. Leave now, knowing you have an ally. I sought Obi-Wan, believing him to be the last of the Jedi, but indeed Gorbie-Wan you are our only hope. Knowing you are out there, helps me fight off the darkside feelings in me. I can do the Republic much good from my position here, but review the holocron, prepare the forces... unite the remaining rebel fleets and join us against this threat. Gorbie leaves the room and returns to his starcraft. Not turning the engines on, he write in the datapad “Heading to surface, will be back, keep well”. He then heads to the Agrium corporation office on the DS-1. Gorbie: “I would like to speak to the Chief Financial Officer, please. Rep: Why? You have no business here Gorbie: I have vital information vital to the survival of one of the most vital coporations on Chandrilla! Rep: Well in that case... Gorbie is booked on a shuttle down to the surface, and heads to Agrium headquarters. He is then brought into a large office, presumably of the CFO of Agrium Corporation. Rick, the CFO: What is your business here? You have vital information for us? Gorbie takes a puff of his cigar. Gorbie: I am here to help, but I don't have any vital information for you... I'm here to see Mon, and I've likely been followed. We need to take a non-direct route. Rick: Pardon? I have no idea what you're talking about. Gorbie: I know you know what I'm talking about. The Imperials wouldn't have come here not wearing armour and not holding a gun. Montage of walking through crystal caves, to the tune of Take On Me. Finally, Mon Mothma emerges from a room in the caves. Gorbie: Madame President; I am Lieutenant Gorbie-Wan Kenobi, Rogue Squadron; you may remember me from a rather hastily put together rescue operation with Wedge. The day I heard the Death Star was orbiting this planet, I knew I had to come here. I'm here to tell you not to be afraid, nor should you be angry. These things will be the undoing of so many years you have prepared The Alliance I'm here to tell you the mission continues, the hope lives, and our freedom is out there. With you here, effectively incapacitated I hope to gather what resources and information I can from you before I depart to rejoin the fleet. Mothma: I remember you Lieutenant. And I certainly remember your poorly thought out rescue plan, though it was effective. I am impressed that you were able to put together the connection between Agrium and the Alliance, indeed you have become powerful. I have reviewed the footage of your meeting with Rick, and indeed it would appear that you have the skills of a Jedi. Our spies on the Death Star also report you met with the traitor Organa... if you are here to kill me, you better get it over with now. If you are not, know that we are trapped here on Chandrilla, and we are wasting away. The Empire has levied a 100% tax on our exports, and we have no choice but to comply. Failure to deliver goods to the core and mid-rim worlds would result in the deaths of billions... we cannot strike, and we cannot rebel on our own world as the Imperial presence is only based at starports and skyhooks... our primary methods of getting foodstuffs off the planet. It is an elegant victory, that I would not have predicted from Vader or the Emperor... so clearly our secrets were divulged by the traitor Organa... never will the history know such a beautiful villian. Gorbie: If I could give my life right now for our common cause of freedom, I would. Know this President Mothma, there is still hope in Organa. I sensed it, though she may not believe there is a glimmer of hope in her soul. I am here simply to tell you your movement lives, in me, in you, and in the many soldiers and pilots that comprise our fleet. We will not rest until freedom reigns in the galaxy. Let freedom ring from Mon Calamari, Let freedom ring from Tatooine, let free ring from Ithor, and yes, let freedom ring from Chandrilla. When we let freedom ring, when we let it ring from every city and planet, from every country and every state, we will be able to speed up to the day when every race in the galaxy will be able to join hands and sing the words "Free at least, free at least, Force be with us, we are free at last '''Mothma: '''It is clear to me you believe in this rebellion, and feel as I that freedom from this oppression is our only salvation. We are not the only enslaved world Lieutenant. Our strongest allies, the Mon Calamari are trapped like us, under an Imperial "Quarantine". Free them by force, or by exposing the farce. The Ithorian homeworld has been occupied by Imperials, harvesting foodstuffs and some form of bio chemical. The Ithorian fleet tried to reclaim their homeworld, and was crippled. The Duros people had their system annexed, and allocated to the Corellia system. They were forced to move their orbiting space stations to Corellia... two of our greatest allies (Corellian and Duro) are in grave tension as a result, and the Imperials are doing whatever they can to increase the level of anger and tension. Each of these forces could provide a critical amount of recruits for our cause, diminished so it might be. You will need funds, and you will need to pressure the SolidState Corportation out of Cambrielle on Ralltir. Find Annexus Fuld there, he is a man of great influence, and a former consort. He is loyal to our cause, and he is rich. He has not stayed safe living underneath the largest star destroy factory in the galaxy without being cautious, so I would recommend against your approach you use with me. I would give you credits to depart with, here is 200,000 cr that I gleaned from from my personal accounts before they were frozen. Should you need additional funds I entrusted 7 credit chips with over 5 million credits each to various heroes and freighter captains... we received word that only one escaped the blockade. Seek out Han Solo, a former Imperial Commander turned to ourside after witnessing attrocities on Duro, he flew in a starship named "Enterprise". He does not know how many credits are on his stick, nor does he have the passcode to open it... but all Rebel commanders will know the code. He was to travel to the Hoth System. '''Security Officer Garibaldi: '''The imperials are sending legions of troops to the surface looking for Gorbie-Wan Kenobi... it appears they are upset that we ditched their escort squad apparently. He should leave now, before they suspect anything, or begin rounding up people for executions again. There orders are simply to find him. '''Mothma: '''Lieutenant, please go.. do not let the information, these credits, or my whereabouts fall into our enemy's hand. We can still win Lieutenant, it is up to you. My official orders are "Continue the fight, restore our allies to fighting form in Corellia, Duro, Ithor, and on Dac (Mon Calamari). Strike back at the Empire where you can, and free Chandrilla only when you are able. The Death Star is a formitable weapon, but it is clear that since Alderaan the Empire has lacked the will to fire this super weapon... use their weakness to strike it down when you have a chance. These are official orders from your commander in chief, Mon Mothma command code 1-1a-2b epsilon epsilon code 000. '''Garbaldi: Ask her something if you want otherwise, ask her on the radio as we get you out of here... Gorbie: These are things we will do, once we regroup. For now, I need to be in touch with civilians in power to keep this alive in your place. I8-U2 and Reynolds I8-U2 after several bartering stops in the outer-rim and mid-rim, finds transport to the core, specifically to Duro. He finds that his booked commercial transport is searched meticulously for hours by the Imperials, and thankfully I8-U2 was smart enough to book himself as cargo for delivery to the Aldera recovery site.. Independent droids are not much tolerated in these parts. After exchanging to a local system shuttle, he notes that the system is absolutely littered with Star Destroyers, and the previous space station dwellings in the system have all left. All that remains is the largely dead world of Duro. Picking up planetary level transport after riding the Duro skyhook down, he comes across a rather astonishing site. Aldera reconstruction site, Duro, Corellian System, Core Worlds Clearly I8-U2's seed capital was well spent. There is a full temporary housing dome, starship bay, and a team of at least 12 working on the ship and the surrounding areas. Instead of reconstructing the ship, it appears that he is rebuilding it into a skeleton of a new YZ-2500 Corellian Heavy Transport, new this year from CEC. The mission seems to have the appropriate approvals, as there are even two Stormtroopers with speederbikes over-seeing the operation, but not interfearing. Reynolds: ''' Great to see you, I got your funds, and look what I have done. You were right, she was more than I imagined. Behind each bulkhead we pulled back, we un-earthed more history, such that we got Imperial funding from the historical foundation of Compnor. I know they are here simply to ensure that any inappropriate knowledge of the past is appropriately presented in popular terminology, but I say hey.. if you are going to work for free game on. Only problem I am having, is with the Holo-net trans-ceiver... the tech guys say it's not a receiver, but only an emitter of a complicated chain of pulses. Maybe you can figure it out... I have it installed on the Aldera-Phoenix, or Alp as I have come to call her. '''I8-U2: '''Greetings Captain, I am pleased to see the preparations continue, the new vessel construction is an unexpected excitement: Indeed it is true that the YZ-2500 has elements similar to the Consular-class and DP20 frigate. Such a capable ship, Captain, excellent choice. I have secured additional funding for the Alp, as so christened (30 000 cr). I have been doing additional some preliminary research on ship engines, combat agility and shield modulation, I can continue my research on one of these features for the new design and incorporate it into the design specifications. I will review the information on the Holonet emitter and try and determine a function for it. Are there any .. potential issues on the problem log that you may wish to draw attention to? Currently this system has a large number of ISD, which I assume are not here for our construction efforts. I would like to review the scope of work completed so far on the Alp and review any recovered historical data found thus far. Also, I must say, the Outer-rim is a wonderful place. It is highly recommended, be sure to keep well-armed and armoured and travel in a fire-team for security - but truly, what place that is worth visiting not have such requirements? Perhaps Nar Shadda would be equally inviting. Also, Min has become an elite solider and has a squad of troops, Roth has been flexing his spy muscles and Joey has continued to be himself, but moreso. Our fine associate of strong idealism has finally forged his sword and graduated to his next level of training. I have some additional cargo of a medical nature, but not anything of a useful nature; perhaps when further construction is completed we can determine it's value. Also, I have three additional Droids with me: Two replacement repair droids and a medical droid, all three of which I have disassembled for the journey here. '''Reynolds: '''Heh, solid work there I8-U2. Great to hear about the crew, I am glad everything is working out for the best. I feel like I am part of something again, and I can move on from the sorrows of my past and do some good. The Imperial Researcher Dewey is controlling all information, perhaps you can hack into it if you are really interested. I find their lack of interest in the technology surprising. Alp will fly, though she is a little shy for weapons and shields. Could use a couple more weeks in build, but could hit space in a couple of days if needed. Biggs over there can give you some insights on the Imperial build up here (calls over). '''Biggs: Nathan, how can I help you and your assassination droid (said with a straight face). If you are interested, there are now 47 Star Destroyers, 20 Super Star Carriers, 10 support corvettes, 5 smaller retrofiited Victory class star destroyers, and one particularly large ISD, which I have dubbed Super Star Destroyer I, or SSDI. This is the largest gathering of Imperial forces I have ever seen. Whatever the target is, it is clearly not a planet, as it would only require a few star destroyers to raise the surface of a planet over a couple of hours... they are clearly looking for a rather epic space fight. With access to 6 hyperspace trading lanes from this sector, it seems like they want to be able to send this fleet almost anywhere in the Galaxy in the shortest period of time. Reynolds: Hey, use your repair droids to extract the astromech I plugged into they Holonet emiter... thing is totally fried, not electrically... tech guy said something about his 'OS being overwritten with some crazy language'. See if you can figure that out before plugging yourself in. I8-U2: 'Also, it is good to see you are well Captain. It is good to see you again. I hope your departure from the fleet was unimpeded? During some security review, I had to adjust records to improve my search results, adjusting some files, shortening others - routine technical work I would say. Have you any news of the fleet? There has been some problems with fleet communications, lost, as it were. '''Reynolds: '''There was a security officer that gave me trouble about departing before the fleet was going to jump. I explained to him I had set a course for a short jump away from here, and would make two more jumps outside of any nearby system before heading into known space. He said he would file a report, but didn't like it. I didn't care, Gorram frellwit had me locked up for months. Fleet's had no reason to contact me, and I figured you'd find me when I was needed again. Hearing some news that the Rebellion is over, and an Alderaan princess brought it to a peaceful ending. '''Hacked Computer: '(undetected) The historical data goes back to approximately 40,000 years ago, and to general knowledge historical information of the Galaxy has largely been lost from 1000 years ago, with accurate historical data from even 25-50 years ago considered garbage by longer lived aliens. The researchers seem intellectually curious about a race called the Rakata and their galactic empire. It seems they had a mixture of technology and force powers that seem far more magical than those of the Jedi that were purged. They are having some difficulty in deciphering the language, and have sent much of the data back to Imperial Center already. There was also a secure order to the Two Stormtroopers to terminate Reynolds upon completion of the data extraction/departure of Officer Dewey, or the attempted departure of Reynolds. '''I8-U2: I would have to assume Biggs, that this fleet is on-standby for Nikko Tyris. Wouldn't it be a treat if we could indirectly transmit this fleet data to Tyris? With the added detail of course, that Obi-wan was somewhere on that large vessel? Perhaps.. perhaps if this transmitter works we could give it a try. It would be glorious, and an excellent distraction for our withdrawal from this system undetected. When visiting the Mandalore system, we noted that the Imperial garrison had not be restocked in sometime, I wonder if that is because the vessels used in that operation are now here, or perhaps destroyed and the replacements are being held for this assault fleet? In any case, the mutual destruction of both fleets would be ideal. The salvage would be great, too. Reynolds: Heh, two birds one stone. Lets find a way to make that happen. Never heard of Mandalore, but clearly the Imperials are working to keep the Core safe from whatever is coming. I8-U2: Captain Reynolds, I have some additional details about important repair work, I will need the datapad once you have reviewed the datapad, so please delete it. . I think, being aware of this important work will allow us to balance further construction efforts, and a timetable for our first test-flight. Reynolds: I figured as much, I planted explosives all around the area... should we need 'em. Your job will be to take out that Imperial Officer, and ensure the innocent researchers get out of the blast radius, or are on board the Alp. Onboard vocabulator: '''The language is simple, but complex as it contains pieces of 1000 languages within it. Meanings may be gleaned overtime, however translation will be impossible without new programming. '''Datapad: I'm full, 99.8899 % data transfer incomplete. Fried Astromech: After hours of work aided by the other droids, I8-U2 discovers a location. He will need an astrogation specialist, but the co-ordinates indicate a place where "Five planets meet with no moons in orbit or within of the system". Recognizing similar heuristic processors to his own, without putting on some form of 'speed limiter' on data transfer, it seems clear that jacking into this Holo emitter would be a death sentence for an Independent droid. The location suggests a place where this Holo emitter will work or "have purpose". Category:Offline